


Lost & Found

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [1]
Category: CSI: NY, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: The one where Luca falls in love.





	1. Nightmares

Title : Lost & Found 

Summary : The one where Luca falls in love. 

Fandom : S.W.A.T [ 2017 ]

Notes : Slight crossover with CSI: NY. I adore both shows of these shows. I fell in love with the idea of mixing them both together, rewatching both shows. I am having a lot of fun writing this story, with Luca falling in love. The story starts in the middle of season two of S.W.A.T. Sorry, the first chapter kind of starts slow. 

\--- Lost & Found ---

2013, Los Angeles, California …

“We will get your sister, Danny.” Sergeant II William "Buck" Spivey says in a soft voice. The voice that was used for the family of victims. Danny knew that voice well because he has used that voice so many times before. “We will find her, and get her out there safely.”

Danny Messer slides his hand through his hair. He was nervous, he was scared. She has been missing for almost a month, he was afraid of the worst. “She’s my baby sister.” The words come out of the man’s mouth, holding in the tears. “You know? She always thought of herself as an accident. Born twelve years after me…” He knows what he is doing, mumbling about his sister, trying to make the Sergeant make a connection with her. “She always thought she wasn’t good enough, our parents didn’t help…” 

He closes his eyes for a moment, opening them when he feels the hand on his shoulder gives him a squeeze. “Danny, we will find her alive. From what I hear about your sister, she is wicked smart and …”

David “Deacon” Kay, standing a few feet away from the two, takes a step forward. “What he is saying is we will find her alive. I can’t promise that she will not be hurt, Mister Messer, but just think positive and be ready to see her when we get her out of that hell hole. And to help her through the recovery.”

“It’s Danny. Call me, Danny.” The man whispers. “Thank you for helping them, helping me…” He’s quiet for a moment. He’s trying to get the thoughts of her dead out of his head, trying to keep positive. “Helping her.” 

Kay gives him a soft smile. “We are happy to help. Just don’t thank us until we get her out safely.”

\--- Lost & Found ---

2019, Los Angeles, California ...

Dominique Luca’s fingers rub a small circle in the woman’s skin. “You’re okay.” The words come out of his mouth as a whisper. “It was just a nightmare.”

Isabella Messer sniffles, moving her head to look at him. She gives him a soft smile, pretending there was so tears running down her face. She knew when she moved back to the city of Los Angeles, the nightmares would come back, she just didn’t think it would be this bad. And though she was embarrassed, she was glad that he was here. “I know. I know. I’m sorry for waking you up, again.” It was the third time this week. “You have to work in the morning. Your job, you need sleep.”

“I'm not worried about that.” Nothing a cup of coffee couldn’t handle, he thought to himself. “And just want to point out, you have to work tomorrow, too.” He moves on the hotel bed, sitting against the headboard, and wrapping an arm around the woman. They don’t talk right away, her eyes close for a moment, trying to get herself to relax under his touch. His touch always seemed to help her.“I remember that night, that night we saved you.” It was almost six years ago to the date, but it was a day that both people in the bed would never forget. “Nightmares are normal for someone who went through something like that. I know you haven’t talked to anyone about your time with them. You can talk to me about it if you want that. As your partner, that’s what I am here for. I talk to things that are important to me with you.” 

“Partner?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

He lets out a little laugh, he wouldn’t say anything about her changing the subject. Something she was very good at. “We have been dating for eight months now, Isabella. We also have been doing this whole sleeping together, being friends, for the last five years on and off. So, yes, partner. I think it is a much better word than a boyfriend.” She nods, agreeing with him. “We have slowly been making this official. I was thinking, I want you to meet my family. That is what partners, people who are in relationships do right?”

“That is what people in relationships do. And you know I already met a couple of people on your team.” She lays her head on his shoulder.

The small chuckle leaves his lips. He would keep the brief relief of happiness to himself, The panic, the shaking, the effects from the nightmare have seemed to go away. “But they don’t know you as my girlfriend.”

“You are a silly man.” A small yawn comes from her lips. “Dom…”

“Yes, Iz?” He asks in a hushed whisper, watching the woman struggle to keep her eyes open. He knew that sometimes the nightmares took a lot of energy out of her, he felt better knowing that he was here by her side instead of her being all alone. But he planned to fix that sooner than later. “Iz.” He looks down to see her already sleep. “Goodnight.” He presses his lips against her skin.

\--- Lost & Found ---

Today was harder than normal for Luca. Finding a kidnapped victim in the basement of a house in South LA, the team saw the anger fill Luca, they just didn’t know why. Deacon watched his team member, he knew something else was on his mind, that he was struggling with something else besides the case they just finished. “Something on your mind?” Deacon asked after following the younger man into the SWAT Headquarters kitchen. 

The man let out a sigh, a growl, before taking a sip of the water bottle he grabbed from the fridge. “Do you ever think about what happens after we catch the bad guys?” The word bad guys made it sound so childish, it made Deacon pause at his friends' words and not saying anything back. “What happens to the victims? The nightmares…” He lets out a sigh.

Deacon took a step forward towards the struggling man. “This more about the case we just finished isn’t it?”

Luca bit his lip for a moment, before asking the other man. “Do you remember Isabella Messer?”

Deacon looked up, the reaction of surprise on his face. “Messer. I remember that day, that case. The FBI who was missing for a month.” Deacon lets out a sigh, curious to know what the relationship is between the question and the agent. “We talk every once and awhile. Around the anniversary of the day, we found her.” Luca knew that they still talk, the conversations were short but they still updated each other on how life was treating them both. He overheard them talking last year when he took a long weekend in DC with Isabella.

“She’s living here in LA, now.” Luca brings the water bottle up to his face. “We’ve been seeing each other.”

Deacon gives him a smile. The soft smile that a father gives their children. “That explains that pep in that step. And the nights away from your house…” Luca gives a look. “What Street talks, I listen.” 

“Street should shut up,” Luca grumbles underneath his breath.

Deacon gives him a soft smile Before his smile turns into a frown. “The nightmares, worrying about the victims. You are talking about Isabella, aren’t you?” Luca nods. “That is hard. How do you feel about her having nightmares?”

He freezes, looking to the other member of SWAT. “Why are you asking how I feel?” He was taken back by the question. “I’m frustrated. Though I get it, she’s having nightmares because she is scared. Because the people who took her are still out there and she is now living back here in Los Angeles. I’m frustrated, I want to make her feel safe.”

“Talk to her about it, Luca. When everything happened with Annie last year, I was angry and frustrated. How was I suppose to protect her from her brain? From herself?” Deacon really never expressed how he felt from last year events. Everyone knew that he was scared, but it was so much more than that. “I held all that in, until I blew up one day. Over something, I can barely remember what it was. But Annie and I talked, and my fears didn’t go away, but they became better.”

“Maybe I will,” Luca utter calmy. 

Deacon asked, wanting to change the subject to give the other man a chance to breathe. “Can I ask, how did you twp become a thing?”

The memory made Luca grin. “Six months after, that FBI conference I went to in New York City. She was there, speaking and froze when she saw me. She came down, thanked me, brought me a drink. We quickly developed this relationship afterwards. Besides the team, she’s been my best friends for years.”

Deacon grins. “I told you the sixth time you were kicked out of some woman’s house, When it comes along, it hits you hard. You never see it really coming. I am so happy for you, Luca.”

There’s no thank you, just a smile between the two friends.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking.

Chapter Two: Talkin'

[ 2013…] 

Supervisory Special Agent Mick Rawson watched the SWAT team get their gear into place. Captain Jessica Cortez came up to him, vest in hand. “Your team leader says that you know her best.” Cortez's voice came out in a hushed tone.

There’s a small amount of anger on the man’s face, a reaction from Cortez’s words. “It’s not what you think, Captain.” He tightens his own vest on him. “Messer is a good agent, she fought hard for her position that she has. She is a hell of a partner and friend.”

Cortez felt her cheeks go red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume, Rawson. The way your boss talked about the two of you…” 

Mick stopped, giving a cold look to the captain, stopping the woman as she talked. “I don’t need your apology. I just need you to do your job and get her out safely. They have had her for too long, it’s amazing that they didn’t kill her already.” Jessica heard the anger underneath every single word he said. “I’m taking piston, get your team ready.” And with that FBI agent left.

SSA David Ireland watched the two talk. “Cortez.” He called her over here, he felt like he should explain. “Everything alright?”

“Rawson.” She spoke the other agent's last name. “Is he always that angry?”

“Rawson is one of our best agents. He is very loyal. He doesn’t have many people in his life, Messer and Rawson are very close. When she arrived to the team…”

Ireland stopped speaking, letting out a breath. This was “Her story isn’t mine to tell, but Rawson took her under his wing. He helped her grow her raw talent into the agent, the person she is today. They share the title as siblings as long as a partner.”

Daniel “Hondo” Harrelson comes up to the two. “Everything is in place. We are ready to roll, Cap.”

Cortez nods, “Let’s head out.”

\--- Lost & Found ---

[ 2019, SWAT Headquarters… ]

She swiped through her phone, tapping her foot as she waited for her partner. Mick Rawson let out a laugh, walking behind her. “...waiting long?” He asks, handing her a full cup of coffee.

She glares at him. “I feel like I am always waiting for you.” She tells him with a hint of laughter behind her words. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Black, dark as your soul.” Mick joked about her coffee choice as she slipped her cellphone into her back pocket of her jeans. “How does it feel, being back here?”

“Odd…” She was here once before, right after the team saved her life. She thanked each of them, her older brother crying giving each of them his thanks.

“Does he know you are here?” He didn’t have to elaborate on who the “he” was in that sentence. They both knew who that was. She regretted even telling him. “Have you talked to him since your fight?”

“It was a disagreement, not a fight. And no.” She sighs. She hated this, the feeling of weakness. “I have to apologize to him.” She knew she was in the wrong. “But just because we are in a relationship, doesn’t mean we both can’t do our jobs…” And talk about everything else later.

\--- Lost & Found ---

[ Two Nights Ago… ]

"You're roommate is going to be surprised in the morning." Her voice comes as a whisper. She was wearing a pair of joggers and one of Lucas's t-shirts that had the letters across the shirt that spelled out SWAT.

"He's just going to be happy that you are real The team knows about you, too. Street talks, that I haven’t been sleeping here at home." Luca says, "You want the last piece?"

She shakes her head. "Naw, I'm good." She leans against the couch, biting her lip for a moment before picking up her beer and bringing it to her lips. "This is nice."

"My couch?" He raises an eyebrow.

She laughs, softly. One of the things she loved about Luca was his sense of humor, he could always seem to make her smile even when he didn’t want too. "A home.” The two words leave her mouth, the sound of her voice sad almost. “I haven't been to one in a while." Nine and half months ago, life changed for the FBI agent in a big way. She transferred from Washington DC to Los Angeles, instead of looking for a place to live in the city, she has been just living out of one hotel room.

"You should come over more." Luca whispers, he moves the pizza box off the couch and himself a little closer to her. He slowly puts his hand to her thigh, rubbing a small circle to her skin. "I'm worried about you, Iz."

She whispers, looking down. "Dom, you don't have to be worried…I'm fine."

He shakes his head. "I have a right to be worried, Izzy. You are not sleeping and when you sleep, you wake up screaming from nightmares." A small sigh comes from her lips. "You have been in Los Angeles for almost nine months, you have lived in the same hotel room. You haven't looked for a place of your own. I know that you are still scared. With what you went through, I don't blame you."

Her lips shake before speaking, she had a sudden burst of anger stream through her. She lets out a sigh, moving her hand through her hair as she feels her eyes watering. "I’m fine.” Lies, they both knew it.

He moves his arm around her, her head settling on his shoulder. "That is the most ridiculous thing I heard coming from your mouth. You are /not/ fine. And it is okay, not to be okay. It is okay to lean on someone else, especially when you are having a hard time. Let me be the person you can lean on.”

“Dom…” His nickname leaves her lips as a whisper.

He interrupts her, “This is my way of telling you that you don't have to try so hard. You can lean on me. I'm not going anywhere. Believe me. Trust me.”

She moves away from his touch, she saw the hurt in her eyes but couldn’t get herself to care. She latched onto the anger instead, “I am fine. I can handle the no sleeping, the nightmares. If they are such a big issue for you, then I can go.” She quickly moves to the bedroom where her overnight bag was.

He is up from the couch and right behind her. “Isabella. Stop.” She whips around, not saying a word. “This is not turning into a fight. You are not okay, that is a fact. We both know that. If you don’t want to talk about it tonight, fine. But we will talk about it. I can’t let someone I care about stay in pain.”

She knew that the words he was saying were truthful. She was struggling, this move to Los Angeles was harder than she thought it was going to be. This was different for her, leaning on someone that was herself. Before she could speak, Luca wrapped an arm around her body and brought her close to him. 

“Don’t leave. Stay the night. We’ll figure out everything in the morning together.” The promise comes from his lips.

\--- Lost & Found --

[ SWAT Headquarters ]

“SSA Messer and Rawson.” Commander Robert Hicks greeted the FBI Agents who have been talking softly to themselves. “I heard you were my trainers today.”

The brunette grins, “Hicks. Don’t look a day over 80.” Jokes, as she brings her arms around the older man. “It’s nice to see you.”

Hick’s lets out a small fit of laughter. “It’s nice to see. I wasn’t expecting you, though. I thought we had some agents coming from the Critical Incident Response Group.”

She shrugs her shoulders. “That is us. The BAU is a division of the CIRG.”

“Anyways…” Says the man with the British accent. “We’ll need a gym and your teams that are training with us today.”

“Come along, Rawson.” Hicks says in a soft tone.

Messer rolled her eyes, “Boys boy get along.”

\--- Lost & Found ---

“Team one, we have found our two agents for the FBI who will conduct our training for the next two days. Please welcome back, SSA Messer and SSA Rawson.” Hicks steps away from the attention in the room.

“Thank you for that warm welcome, Commander Hicks.” The last name Messer grabbed three of the SWAT officers' attention. Deacon gave a look to Luca right away, as Luca looked to her. They both gave each other a soft smile. “Good morning,” Messer says, taking a step forward and away from her partner. “Rawson and I will be spending the next couple of days with you, training, getting prepared for the worst-case scenarios.”

“If you get any calls, with permission from your Commander, we will be joining you,” Rawson said from the back.

Messer couldn’t help but laugh a little. He hated talking, but always had something to say. “I asked my partner and I to train this team because I know from personal experience what good you can do in this world.” She couldn’t help but look down, not surprised when she sees Luca staring at her. “A little less than six years ago, you guys saved my life.” She lets out a breath of air, she did not know she was holding in. “Hicks said he cleared some space in your parking area for us. We are going roleplay today. With Deacon, starting us off...Let’s meet in five, shall we?”

She doesn’t wait around for Rawson, before moving out of the room, taking a deep breath in. “Luca.” She says in a low voice, twirling on her foot to face him. God, he always seems to take her breath away.

“I miss you.” There is sadness in his tone of voice, he could hear it. He takes a step forward, reaching out his hand for a moment before letting it fall to his side. “Did you think about the offer?”

She nods softly. “I am a lot though. Are you sure eight months isn’t too soon? And what about Duke? Or your roommate, Street?” She puts her hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

“Duke loves you. Street likes you, too. They will both learn to live with it. And you can have a home, a home with your loving partner instead of living out of a hotel room.” The words come out a lot more calmly than he thought they would. But in the two nights, since they have seen each other, he’s been thinking about what to say and how to say it. “Have a home, have a place to put your guard down. Don’t overthink it…”

“Okay…” 

He looked at her with a surprise. “What?”

“I’m not overthinking it, Luca. I said okay. But we will talk about it after I kick your ass in the roleplay. Meet you upstairs.” She lets out a laugh.


	3. Tequila Filled Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila Filled Shots & Team Meetings

Chapter Three: Tequila Filled Shots

{2013, Unknown Location]

Isabella Messer moaned weakly, rolling her head on the hard surface beneath her. Her head was pounding as long as the rest of her body. She groaned again as she lifted her head to figure out what the hell was going on, where the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was the basement, chained up against a wall wearing nothing. She remembered the words the man whispered in her ears still echoing back to her, “Your time is up. We don’t need you anymore.” Her forehead suddenly hit something hard and her heart pounded frantically against her chest. She had a dreaded feeling that she was in a very bad place right now, but it was so dark and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

"Help!" Her voice was dry. She only said one word but it hurt to talk. She couldn’t recall the last time she had a drink of water."Piero?"She whispers, But all she heard was the sound of her own frantic breathing. Her ribs started burning- though she didn't remember why- and it hurt to breathe. She needed to relax. There was still time, she could be found. Her team wouldn’t stop looking for her. She trusted that they were out there looking for her.

She felt around blind, unable to see in the blackness and it dawned on her where she was; in some sort of box.

A curse word leaves her lips.

\--- Lost & Found ---

[ 2019, SWAT Headquarters.]

“Six hours into training and your team is exhausted.” Rawson laughs at his partner's words, handing her a cold bottle of water out of the kitchen that belonged to the SWAT officer. She uncapped the bottle, taking a drink before putting the cap back on and throwing it back to Mick. “You drink that. Pineapple water is shit.” She makes a face, making both men in the room laugh. 

“Well, you are kicking their asses,” Hicks says softly. Hick was watching the last couple of hours, both FBI agents knew what they were doing and that is why he asked the FBI for this training. They knew how to make the seasoned SWAT agents sweat. “Tell me, honestly, how are they doing?”

Isabella walks over to the fridge, looking for a normal drink. She grabs a naked strawberry smoothie that was labeled Luca. Hicks gave her a look but didn’t say anything. “They are doing good. They could show our recruits in Quantico a thing or two.” Rick answers.

“Street could use some more negotiation training. He got me killed once, Deacon twice. He gets frustrated, yells.” Isabella explains. “There seems to be a team morale issue. Seems like they are dealing with something they don’t want to talk about. It feels like something happened between them, or at least two of the members that need to be dealt with.” She feels her partner's eyes on her.

Mick puts the cap back on his pineapple water-filled bottle. “Each member has weaknesses and strengths. Not every team can be perfect at everything, I do see a weakness that can be fixed though. Switch them out on things. A downside on some teams that we have seen within the FBI, they don’t know everyone’s jobs. Someone down, hurt, another member of the team could not step in and fill the hole.”

The commander nods, agreeing with the older FBI agent. “That is an excellent point, Rawson. I will discuss things with Hondo and see where we can change things.”

Isabella looks to her partner then Hicks. “You have a great team, Hicks. One of the highest-ranking SWAT teams in the United States. We want to keep them that way. But, we are done for the day. We will be here to kick their asses tomorrow. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hicks thanks the agents, wishing them to have a good day. Both agents walk along to the locker room that belonged to the SWAT team. “Any plans tonight?” She questions him when her partner shook his head no. “I was thinking about inviting twenty squad out for a drink. Would you join us?”

Mick laughs. “Am I missing something?” He didn’t feel like his partner was giving him the whole story.

“I’ll buy all your drinks.” She promises. 

“Just tell me when and where.” 

\--- Lost & Found ---

With Isabella Messer promising free drinks, the team in a local blue bar in downtown LA. Deacon with his wife’s hand took a seat next to team leader Hondo. “Who are we missing?” Victor Tan asks. 

“The tw…” Luca begins to say.

Isabella popped out of nowhere with her partner behind him. “I have a blowjob for each of us.” She laughs, handing out each shot. “Thank you guys for joining us tonight. I just wanted to express how thankful I am for what you did for me six years ago. I know….” She looks down to the ground, feeling herself tear up. “I know the FBI is the reason you guys got brought in. But you saved my life. Bringing me back from the dirt, finding me….”

Mick puts his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “And before her speech goes on. Let’s drink. To each of us and to you.” Each person takes the shot.

Deacon is the first to drop the shot glass on the table. “That is horrific. How about we drink something normal?”

“Like whisky?” Hondo suggests, Street and Chris agreeing with their team leader right away.

Isabella perks up. “I’ll go get shots of tequila.”

\--- Lost & Found ---

Hours Later….

Isabella watched twenty squad closely as she was sitting at the bar with a high glass of rose, her eyes were mostly on one person. Two members of the squad come over to her, Street, deacon and Hondo. Hondo raises his hand to the bartender, asking for another beer. “Thank you for inviting us out, Isabella.” The older man tells her. 

“I’m glad you guys came out.” She raises her glass, taking a small sip. “Though, there was another reason behind this than just saying thank you.”

“That you and Luca are dating?” The question comes out of Street’s mouth before he could stop them. The question makes the other two laugh. “What? It’s true.”

She looks back to Luca handing Mick back a pool stick. “He wanted me to come to meet the family. His work family. I’m glad to do this. I hope you like me and not just take me as a…”

“Tough FBI agent.” Hondo finishes her sentence. “You make him happy.”

“He makes me happy. He’s a really good guy, and I am just happy he allows me to be apart of his life.” She says. She stands up from the bar and grabs her glass. “It looks like he is done with the pool game. I’m going to say hello.” She gives the men a small smile before moving along to the pool table.

Deacon looks to his teammates. “They are both heads over heels for each other.”

A small grin arrives on Hondo’s face. “Never thought I would see the day where Luca finds the girl.”


End file.
